Paper Heart
by CallMeAWota
Summary: I gave him a heart drawn paper. An item we became, apart we became later. So to apologize I came to his dorm, only to see him rip my heart. Oh god, it hurts. But isn't it just a piece of paper? - POSSIBLE DISCONTINUATION.


Paper Heart

* * *

Summary: I gave him a heart drawn paper. An item we became, apart we became later. So to apologize I came to his dorm, only to see him rip my heart. Oh god, it hurts. But isn't it just a piece of paper?

* * *

I'm like, really pissed right now because I couldn't send this in on time. I don't like taking back promises.

* * *

This is something adapted from my profile, It is something in the... last "half" of the profile, particulatly the beginning of whatever it is under. I think something that says poems or quotes.

I hate how my writing seems slightly better and my passion for it increases after nightfall. So I heard there was an echpse Monday night, December 20th. Did anyone see it? Because I swearm after the sky raining tears where I live for about 3 days, it's too cloudy to see ANYTHING.

This is a GA ff for all you know. And what you can infer from the summary, it's going to be a sorrowful one. Not to mention... a Christmas fanfiction... Holy shit I don't even know when to yse the word "one-shot." I get so tired of writing fanfiction when I could type one-shot. -.- ... Okay that was taboo.. because I all of a sudden got increasingly tired.

I notice it's a little bit like the Christmas, Last Christmas. You know the one with the lyrics, "Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day(?) you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special." So many unnecessary lines if it applies to this.

Well, Happy Bir-... Merry Christmas! Be sure to enjoy Paper Hearts! Happy readings...! Or uh... whatever..

Edit, and a hint of extra imagination: Creditted to Mizuki. (specifically the setting description, and the pastry shop description). [Hmm.. my own secret beta reader? LOL]

I don't blame her for being a "critic," if that's the correct way to describe her, because _she_ has advanced english, and _I_ have intermidiate english. She reads more, I read less (well, you know novels?). I find myself non-professional and little by little improving... _very_ little. But I don't care. X333 So I leave all the credit of editting this story and leave this as..

Written by Atsuko/Hoang.  
Editted by Mizuki/Naomi.

This is just about the _only_ fanfiction we work together with. So Horray! Lol. (:

Mizuki: HA! I TOLD YOU I WASN'T USELESS!

Atsuko: Depends if you're up for the fight.

Mizuki: What fight?

Atsuko: :333 I have noooo idea.

Mizuki: ...Then start writing.

Atsuko: Eeeeh, stingy stingy.

* * *

I remember when I drew that heart on a piece of plain white paper. I was in... first grade? All I knew was that it was Valentine's day, and that was the day when I drew the heart and gave it to Natsume. Natsume, I am sure you know him. He is well-known in this academy, Gakuen Alice. Natsume Hyuuga, is a poor boy with a big attitude but nice and exceptionally handsome. Being handsome, gave him.. _many_ fangirls, especially anime fangirls.

Since there was an established anime of our academy (Very idiotic but very interesting plot by the way, who ever thought of me as the main character?), our academy gradually became famous and more uptight. In this academy, you didn't always need to be special to be here, not like the so called _anime_ or _manga_ of us. This academy accepts those of importance, intelligence, how unique you are, and money. It's cheap I know, in not a literal meaning.

Most of the rules in the anime, also apply here. No, there are no such things as _alices_. I'm not as stupid and cheerful as I am in the anime. I at least have 90s and 80s, not something below 50, but it is true, the fact that I have no family but my grandpa. I'm not going to lie, I _am_ ill-mannered sometimes. What really concerns me is where these people found my and everyone else's information. Creepers.

Ugh! I remember that chapter where the mangaka made Hotaru kiss me! Disgusting much? Whoever though _that_ was going to happen? Ew.. Well, I still think she and Ruka would have been the _perfect_ couple.. and I absolutely _love_ the fact of Natsume liking me!

Anyways, I gave Natsume the heart drawn paper and unlike what he does with all his Valentine's presents, he kept it, _and_ he smiled! I swear, I remember when he kept it, I felt a surge of happiness in myself. I felt like bursting into the air.

I know, I should have been too young to experience love. But wasn't there ever a saying that said, "You're never to old to experience love!" If so, then it should apply to the young too! You know what, who cares. I have few little friends in this school, in the nursery, and always seem to lip lock here and there.. in not a serious way. They had no idea what the hell they were doing.

My best friend at that time, Hotaru Imai, kept me on the ground before I could fly in the sky. She had to grab my ankles before I could get out of her grasp. So then, Natsume and I became good friends, but not at the point to being boyfriend/girlfriend (Haha, in my dreams!).

* * *

Five years later, we were chillin'.. or uh.. hanging out. That day was the night before Christmas, eleven-fifty. We were with our friends, oh I am sure you know them too! I have no need to say who they are. (Creepers.)

We were all spread out inside this see through greenhouse also known as a garden. Bursting with life, a plentiful amount of ripe tangerines were located on a big tree in the middle of the garden. On the sides of the garden, were color coded flowers that formed a pattern and signs that named each plant.

This triggered a memory.; Each year during the beginning of February, the first graders would participate in a project to raise a flower. I remember naming mine Natsume! Yeah, I know, embarassing. I don't know where that little fellow is anymore. He might have withered and died, or he might still be alive somewhere in this huge garden. I don't know. But do you know how many flowers there are in this garden? I am estimating over one thousand!

Potted flowers weren't allowed to be placed randomly in this garden. However, there were circular stone walls in the middle of the garden which created a place so you could place your flower. (No sitting on them!) Benches were placed around the flowers and walls, and pretty little benches they were. In fact, the benches could provide space for only three people. The ground consisted of mostly grass, with a few sidewalks placed here and there. Basically, it was supposed to be designed to look like an inside park.

We were hoping for a White Christmas, if lucky at the strike of midnight. To pass the time, we spoke to each other, but Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, and I, being our own little group, choose not to interact with any talk at the moment, deciding that it was time for a little silence. (Haha, if someone turned on some Silent Night then and there, it would have pretty awkward.)

I was on Natsume's right, and Ruka was on his left, which of course left Hotaru beside Ruka and me. We were in a shape that looked like a four-pointed star. Our palms were acting as our pillows, we stared at the clouds blocking a part of the cresant moon.

_'Click._' That, I had assumed Hotaru had started recording something.

"Hey, Mikan," I jumped slightly. Oh my god, I get a heart attack every time I hear my name from him!

"Yes?"

"Do you know why I kept that heart?"

"No, why?" I asked curious. My voice left some excitement in the small line I had said, which got Hotaru chuckling a little. Why _did_ he keep it? It is strange that that question never crossed my mind. I feel my fingers make a cross, the reason being that I was hoping for _something_.

"You really have no idea?" Natsume chuckled. His laugh always made me happy inside. I know okay? I sounded like a lovesick girl, and I still probably am! "That's a lot like you."

"What does that mean?" I said, sat up, fingers still in crosses.

"It means, you're dense," Natsume half-smiled. "Do you still want to know?"

"Of course!" I yelled. "Why wouldn't I?"

"We'll you never asked the pass five years, I assumed you didn't care. I'm glad you do," Natsume said, and looked straight at me as he sat up.

_'Why?'_ I thought.

"Because, I..," Natsume paused with a tint of blush on his cheeks. Money signs could have been spotted in Hotaru's eyes. (Well at least the anime didn't forget her money obsession.)

_'Wait.. no way..'_

"I.. like you," Natsume said and gave me a small peck on the cheek. Well, that was better than getting an abrupt kiss on the lips like in the manga. (Where could you even find an eleven-year old kissing a ten-year old girl like that?)

"Will you, uh.. well.. g-go out with me?" He said this while turning away to hide the half visible blush. It was so cute!

_'Click.'_

"Ooh. Love birds? It's about eleven-fifty-nine soo..." Ruka said blankly. In _reality_, Ruka wasn't always the kind and innocent person. Though I'm not saying that he lacks kindness, but he still likes animals and treats them with a lot of respect while the animals did the same.

"I got myself a bucket load of money," Hotaru smirked, while waving a video camera in front of us. And in _reality_, she is more devious than quiet and intelligent. She grew to be more like me, annoying and strange.

A blush immediately emerged onto my cheeks. If Natsume's fangirls hear of us, the cause of my death would've been the fangirls.

"So?" I heard Natsume say.

"Christmas day!" Yuu-Iinchou exclaimed.

"Snoooooow!" You could hear Koko exclaim.

"Yes," I smiled. "I most definitely will."

* * *

It has been at least two years since that happened. You know, when Natsume and I became a couple, and Natsumikan started to exist. Natsume's fangirls soon started to ease up after a few months of dissing our relationship. (Geez, they aren't his parents!) Oh my god, I am so happy that I managed to survive until they accepted the fact that Natsume was already taken.

Although I am slightly disappointed. Ruka and Hotaru still haven't become and item. Gosh, what is taking them so long? I mean there have been many signs. A blush can be seen on Ruka's cheeks everytime Hotaru glances at him. She is also exceptionally nice to him!

You know what is so sweet? The first time I entered Natsume's dorm room (which was strangely large) to help him move to the Middle School's Male Dormitory, hanging above his bed was the paper heart I gave him. He noticed me staring and laughed at me, well at my baffled face.

"I trust you remember this?" Natsume had said, while pointing at the heart.

"Of course I do," I replied. "I'm the one that gave it to you in the first place. But why is it hanging above your bed?"

"Where else do you expect me to put it?" Natsume asked, having sit by his bed while he started packing. "On the door?"

"Well, no but.. more like in a picture frame on your desk," I said, touching it.

"Then how am I supposed to sleep?" Natsume smiled. "It helps me sleep at night."

"This ugly thing?" I questioned as he looked up in surprise. "I-I mean.. my drawing skills weren't as pretty as it is now. It looks more like a deformed heart."

He set down the stuff he was packing and started walking towards me. His hands gradually made its way towards my cheeks. I stared at him pondering about the reason why he was cupping my cheeks. Soon he pulled me into a tight embrace and his hands felt the skin of my exposed shoulders.

"Don't say that it's ugly." He whispered.

"It shows how much you love me," our foreheads made contact with each other as he stared deeply into my eyes. "If it helps me sleep, then it's not ugly at all."

* * *

It's so sweet how he tells me that it helps him sleep. That's probably another reason why I love him.

* * *

"Mikan-san?" someone said, stepping out from the shadows of a tree. I didn't know who that person was, but I think I seen him before.

"Remember me? It's Akotsu Hirogi, from fifth grade?"

Ah, Hirogi! It had been a while since I had last seen him. Long golden hair was extended towards his shoulder blades, with green highlights on the inside. His eyes shown blue-green, with green standing out a bit more in one eye. As for his outfit, it was baggy white cargo pants with a navy green tee shirt that had "Army" sewn across it.

No wonder I didn't recognize him at first. His appearance had changed a lot since fifth grade. I remember he used to wear Harry Potter- like glasses kind of like Yuu-Iinchou. His hair also looked like a porkypine because it look as though it could it could prick your finger off if you dared to touch it. (Though it was soft like a teddy bear.) His eyes also used to be evenly colored and balanced. As for the personality, it was close to Yuu-Iinchou's. You could almost call him his twin if you didn't know any better, only, he was less social, and his attitude towards things got him anywhere.

"Long time no see!" I said, walking towards him. He smiled at me with a strange sparkle of intention of doing something. Being my dense self, I had no idea what it was.

"Come, we should catch up," Hirogi layed out his hand which gave out a gentlemenly feeling and told me to take his hand. Gracefully and politely, I took it with no hesitation at all. "To Central Town?"

_'Click.'_

Central Town wasn't far from where we were. In fact, I was heading there myself, so we didn't need to waste Rabbits to ride the bus. While walking a cute pastry shop caught my eye. It had an outer garden and an inner garden. The outer garden was more like a border. Potted plants along with planted flowers were aligned against the white fence surrounding the the front of the shop. The outer garden of the shop also had round tables with umbrellas.

Inside the shop was a fountain in shape of a swan. Surrounding the swan fountain were more flowers and tables. If you look closely, the chairs have hearts and flowers engraved into them. The same thing applied to the tables, but instead of hearts and flowers it had clovers and leaves. Bouquets were hung from the cieling and the walls also consisted of flower paintings. The flower's aroma was mixed with the cake's scent creating a peaceful enviroment.

I urged Hirogi to go into the shop with me. He was reluctant at first but he soon gave in. The waiter led us to a table for two near the fountain and served us iced tea.

"Where were you these past years? I mean, we're in 8th grade now!" I started the conversation.

"I've been in the academy the whole time. It's just that we never got to be in the same class. So I heard you've been dating Hyuuga?" Hirogi asked. "How's your relationship with him?"

"It's been a little uneasy ever since the two new students came." I replied while sipping the iced tea. "Luna Koizumi and Mieku Genjin, they enrolled here two weeks ago. I'm currently worried about our relationship."

"Oh, well.. enough of that, how's it been? Has Hotaru gotten more devious?" Hirogi laughed at the thought of Hotaru.

I took another sip from my drink. "Yeah, she's gotten a little more.. evil. She's been stalking Natsume and me for a while and taking pictures to sell to anime fangirls."

I paused for a while to order a small cake slice. "But I guess it's been going fine. School and Life. That's all."

* * *

"Has he tried it yet?" Hirogi whispered next to me.

_'Click.'_ I've been wondering, what the hell are those clicking sounds?

"Tried what?" I said, clueless.

"..._It?_" he said.

It took a while until I could understand what he meant. "Oh no! Oh dear god no! No he hasn't, why?"

"Just asking," he smiled.

* * *

"Want me to buy us some Howalons?" Hirogi asked, smiling.

"Howalons?" I repeated stupidly. "Howalons!"

"I take that as a yes, come o-," Hirogi said.

"Excuse me!" A girl pushed Hirogi into Mikan and by reflex he threw his hands up and stopped himself from pushing me to the wall. Still his mouth brushed against mine and my eye widened as he blushed. That is what I consider a kiss..

_'Click.'_ God darn! What are those clicks?

"S-sorry, are you okay?" Hirogi stuttered,

"Y-yeah.."

* * *

Long from when it happened, I found out that Natsume's fangirls were taking pictures of Hirogi and me at Central Town and sent it to Natsume (So they still hate me for dating him...). It didn't.. end or start well..

* * *

"Face it Mikan," Natsume said, no remorse was in his eyes. "With all these signs, we were bound to break up. Then this?" He threw a photo on the ground of me and Hirogi and I holding hands while running to Central Town.

There was another one where Hirogi seemed like kissed me on the cheek. Wasn't that when he whispered in my ear?

And a last one that he accidently blushed his lips against mine. And this was when that girl bumped into us! Was this the intention he had in his eyes?

"No.. Natsume, I..," I struggled to say. "It wasn't me that did it! Natsume, please! This isn't what you think it is!"

"That's what all cheaters say. This looks a lot like a date to me," he pointed. "Were you cheating on me?"

"No!" I said. "I was just hanging out with Hirogi!"

"Then could you explain why you were holding hands with him?" he pointed at the first picture. "Why he kissed you on the cheek?" he pointed at the second. "And why you guys kissed?" he pointed at the last.

"He was being a gentleman here," I pointed at the first. "He was whispering to me here," I said at the second picture. "and a girl pushed us together and his lips almost touched mine."

"Lame excuses," Natsume said. '_What the hell?'_ I thought. "We're done Mikan. You have 'Hirogi.' You don't need a second boyfriend."

* * *

So now, here I am, thinking about what I should do now. Hirogi is just a friend. He's not my boyfriend. I don't even know why Natsume won't believe me! Should I just apologize? It wasn't even my fault, but I guess I should be mature and say sorry anyways.

* * *

I can feel myself stand up and grab my jacket because of the cold outside. I walked toward the Boys' Dorm and walk up the steps to Natsume's room. I knock lightly and instead of hearing his angry voice, I hear the sound of ripping, _angry_ ripping.

I open the door slightly and see my paper heart ripped into pieces. My eyes widen in horror as he angrily continues to rip it. My heart starts to hurt and I feel my heart tighten. I feel tears pour out of my eyes as my mouth is open and my hand covers it to stop my voice from being audible.

Without a second thought, I run through the hallway down the stairs like a madwoman. My vision is blurred by the continuous tears forming in my eyes. My hands clutch my chest. It hurts.. so much.. But isn't it just a piece of paper?

I can't help but keep running until I reach my room and I lean on the bedside, and squeeze my chest. I feel my heart beating hard and the lingering pain that resides it. Why? Why does it hurt so much? Is it because I put so much of my heart into it the many times I touched it.. that it became part of me?

God.. it hurts. Why does it hurt, so much? It feels like my heart is going to die any second and take me with it. I can't see anything the patterns of my blanket, and I can't feel anything but my chest on the verge of suicide. Is this heartbreak?

* * *

Whoa, I think this is my longest one.. cool..

I don't know how _heartbreak_ feels. So correct _anything_ wrong. I mean, Mizuki just _decided_ to log off and now I don't have anyone to correct me. So..

* * *

Merry Christmas! I personally think this is better than most of my previous MikanxNatsume fanfictions (Rare To Like Each Other recieved a fair number of reviews.), reason being that this actually has some good (cute?) moments with the two. Unlike the others, straight towards... where it went. Then the end.. I didn't know how to end it so.. yeah. I couldn't think of who in Gakuen Alice would do kiss Mikan so I decided to use a lovesick(?) OC.. that was hired by Natsume's fangirls.

Also, I don't think I'll be writing a chapter two for Rare To Like Each Other, because I've noticed a number of times that when I write a second chapter, I feel like I don't make a good of it. No, it's not exactly the number of reviews. It's just... I feel like it should stay like that. Anyone can pick it up (like someone would want to..), or just let their imagination fly.

Well, think I should have chapter two? Well, you'll have to give me what to write about that helps this plot.

So guess what, Mizuki's getting a little into the mood of Popularity Contest(A fanfiction from Yumero Pattisiere, by WhiteKuroNeko14)! After seeing her story as the highest reviewed, her motivation leveled up! Congratz to Miyui-chaaan(Mizuki)! I'm pretty sure she would like to thank all those who reviewed and all those who actually had the courage to _wait_. I thank you too, because... I dunno. O_o

If there are any good D. Gray-Man, Gakuen Alice, Shugo Chara, Soul Eater, Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z (Yes I still watch it -.-), or Bleach fanfictions, please recommend them because I'm dying from boredom here. (Though, I'm dying more for a D. Gray-Man fanfiction.) I highly enjoy.. anything actually, anything with a good plot, don't include yaoi and yuri.

I'm serious I'm dying here! I stay up to 5AM for no reason!

Wanna say something Mizu?

Mizuki: Nah.

Atsuko: Well...

Mizuki and Atsuko: Merry Christmas!

By now, it'd be Christmas where we are. (: Sayonaraaa!

No seriously, Merry Christmas. (;


End file.
